


making life less lonely

by hufflebee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Double Date, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, post 3x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee
Summary: “It can’t be worse than the last double date we had,” Maia says, smiling slightly. Simon rolls his eyes at that, but squeezes Maia’s hands.“I know you’re trying to make me feel better, but that’s setting the bar really low.”Maia smiles fully then, and Simon can feel his nerves easing a bit at the sight.“Why are you nervous, anyway? I thought you liked Alec and Magnus,” she says softly.(malec and saia go on a double date)





	making life less lonely

**Author's Note:**

> big thank you to [my best girl](http://highwarlockofhell.tumblr.com) for betaing and helping me with this fic, you're a true gift and i love you <3
> 
> [my tumblr](https://www.hufflebee.tumblr.com)

“Simon, stop fidgeting, you’re driving me crazy!”

“Sorry, sorry, I’m just nervous,” Simon says, trying to keep his hands still. Maia sighs and takes both of his hands into hers across the table, waiting until he meets her eyes. 

“It can’t be worse than the last double date we had,” Maia says, smiling slightly. Simon rolls his eyes at that, but squeezes Maia’s hands.

“I know you’re trying to make me feel better, but that’s setting the bar really low.”

Maia smiles fully then, and Simon can feel his nerves easing a bit at the sight.

“Why are you nervous, anyway? I thought you liked Alec and Magnus,” she says softly.

“I do, of course I do! It’s them liking me that I’m concerned about, or well, Alec liking me,” he says.

“Alec is a sweetheart, I’m sure he just needs to get to know you under less life-threatening circumstances.”

Simon frowns at Maia calling Alec a sweetheart as memories of times he spent with Alec flash through his mind. Though, to be fair, most of those memories are not of pleasant situations and happened at a time where Alec constantly looked like he wanted to put an arrow through anyone that looked at him wrong. From what he knows about the typical upbringing of Shadowhunters and his own observations, Simon can’t really blame the guy.

Maybe Maia is right, maybe Simon just hasn’t had a chance to get to know Alec in the right way and vice versa. Besides, if they made it through dinner with Jace and Clary, this should be a piece of cake.

* * *

“You’re quiet,” Magnus says as they approach the restaurant, his eyes on Alec.

“It’s been a while since I’ve spent time with anyone other than you or Izzy outside of work,” he says after a moment.

“Not true, we babysat Madzie two days ago.”

“You know what I mean,” Alec says, bumping his shoulder into Magnus’s, who just grips Alec’s hand tighter in response. They’re in front of the restaurant now, and Alec spots Simon and Maia sitting at a table for four. Simon is talking, using his hands far more than probably necessary, but Maia is watching him with such warmth, and Alec can’t help but smile.

Magnus gives his hand another squeeze before they enter the restaurant, making their way to the table. Maia immediately gets up and hugs Magnus, hesitating for only a split second before hugging Alec as well. Simon just shakes hands with both of them, tensing up only slightly when Alec takes a seat next to him as Magnus takes his own next to Maia.

“This place looks amazing, have you guys been here before?” Maia asks, looking between Alec and Magnus. 

“A few times, it’s one of Alec’s favorites,” Magnus says after a beat. “This and  _ Woods _ up in Williamsburg.”

Simon and Maia exchange a look and burst out laughing a second later. Alec looks over at Magnus, but he seems just as confused by their reaction. As they calm down, Simon explains that it’s one of his favorites, too, and that he’d recommended it to Jace when he called a few weeks ago.

“And it reminded me of the place so I decided to take Maia there that night, but then Jace and Clary showed up as well. It was by far one of the most awkward experiences of my life, which is saying something since I tried recreating an entire scene from Star Wars at theater camp by myself one summer,” Simon says, then seems to catch himself, lowering his hands and shifting in his seat.

“Which one?” Alec asks. Simon stares at him for a moment, speechless, and Alec sees Magnus’s smile from the corner of his eye.

“Please don’t encourage him,” Maia says, her tone too fond to be annoyed.

“Uhm, Yoda training Luke,” Simon stumbles out, unsure.

“That’s a good one, I was expecting the ‘I am your father’ scene, but guess that’s too typical,” Alec says, laughing at Simon’s gaping expression.

“Great, are you both going to bug me to watch it now?” Maia groans.

“Make that three,” Magnus chimes in, and Maia makes a show of rolling her eyes and dropping her head on the table. Alec and Magnus laugh, Simon joining in after a moment, seeming to finally gather his senses. The waiter comes to their table then and Magnus orders a bottle of red wine for everyone, and they all give their food orders before the waiter leaves.

“I can’t believe you’ve seen them! When I made a reference to Izzy and Max, they looked at me like I was crazy,” Simon says, and Alec goes into the story of how, before his training got too rigorous, he used mundane culture as a way to escape the pressure of being a Shadowhunter, though he kept it to himself, like most things back then. There weren’t that many resources so he mostly stuck to the very popular things,  _ Star Wars  _ being one of them. Simon seems very excited about this, asking Alec questions about his favorite scenes and characters, only interrupted by the waiter bringing the wine and pouring everyone a glass before placing the bottle on the table and leaving again.

Simon takes out a small vile and drops a few drops into his red wine, and he looks over at Alec with an uncertain expression. Alec hates that even a vampire new to the Shadow World feels weary of Shadowhunters in situations like this, but he can’t really blame him.

Alec smiles and raises his glass to Simon’s, who grins at him, relief clear on his face. Alec looks over at Magnus, takes in the fond expression on his face, and he and Maia raise their glasses as well, a faint chorus of cheers filling the space. 

Most of the night is spent in light conversation as Simon talks about his music, Maia about marine biology, and Magnus shares whichever story he feels relates. Alec takes in all of it, paying special attention to Magnus’s stories he hadn’t heard before, and he chimes in a few times, but mostly listens. He’s having a great time, laughing and drinking, feeling more relaxed than he thought he would be tonight.

* * *

“Oh, by the way, we got a new pool table at the Hunter’s Moon, so I hope you’ll come test it out soon,” Maia says as they wait for dessert.

“I can’t wait to crush you on new territory,” Magnus says, smiling at Alec. Alec rolls his eyes at him, and takes a sip of his wine.

“You sure I don’t let you win?”

“Pretty sure, especially since I beat you even when you try and distract me.”

Alec grins even wider as Magnus winks at him, and Simon can’t believe this is the same Alec he met all those months ago. It’s as if someone lifted the weight of the world off his shoulders at some point, and judging by the way he’s looking at Magnus, Simon is pretty sure who it was. 

Maia catches his eye from across the table, and he smiles at her, hoping his gratitude for her initiating this comes through. He covers her hand in his, earning one of his favorite Maia smiles just as dessert is brought to the table.

The rest of the evening passes by in the same pleasant tone, and despite Simon and Maia’s protests, Magnus pays for dinner.

“You can make sure that new pool table is free tomorrow night,” Magnus tells Maia, winking at her as he hands the waiter the check. 

It’s cooler outside than expected, but it hardly bothers Simon, and he knows Maia is warm despite her lack of a jacket. Alec immediately rubs his hands together as they step outside, but Magnus quickly takes Alec’s hand into his, a faint glow of magic coming from it.

“Up for a walk home, Alexander?” Magnus asks. After Alec nods, Magnus asks Simon and Maia which direction they’re headed in. Simon says he’s heading to the Jade Wolf, feeling his cheeks heat up when Maia says she’s joining him in his boathouse for the night. Magnus smiles when that turns out to be the direction of his loft. They walk through the streets of New York, barely talking since it’s kind of impossible to walk and talk as a group of four in this city.

They reach Simon and Maia’s subway station, and though Magnus offers to portal them the rest of the way, he’s understanding when they say they want to travel the mundane way.

“I think I can speak for both of us when I say we had a great time tonight,” Maia says, looking over at Simon who nods in agreement.

“We should absolutely do this again,” Simon says, his smile widening when Alec and Magnus readily agree. Maia moves to hug the two of them again, and Simon stands back, but as soon as Alec pulls away from Maia he hugs Simon briefly as well, followed by Magnus.

“See you at the Hunter’s Moon tomorrow,” Magnus says, and they all wish each other a good night before parting ways.

“Told you you had nothing to worry about,” Maia says as they wait for their train. Simon nods and smiles, letting the warm feeling settle in his chest. With everything that happened with Clary, the vampires, his family, he’s been so thankful to have Maia and Luke there, they were the only people who made him feel less alone, not alone at all, actually. 

And tonight, he’s pretty sure he found two more people to help with that.


End file.
